Erotic Dispute
by chrisculfer
Summary: What happens when Danny and Dougie reach that point of a heated fight when lust suddenly takes over? Graphic SLASH oneshot. Pairing; Poynter/Jones. Don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Erotic Dispute  
><strong>Author: <strong>Nikki  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> PoynterJones, what else?  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash, smut.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Angry man on man sex. ;D  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It only takes a few words to get Danny even more angrier.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any characters in this. Though, I do own the plot.

**Dedication:** Anyone who COMMENTS!

"Pfft, you don't love me," Danny scoffed.

"WHAT? I PROBABLY LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME!" Dougie shrieked.

Danny gets furious, and pushes Dougie, making Dougie almost fall down on their bedroom floor, "YOU, DOUGLAS POYNTER, ARE A FUCKING LIAR! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Dougie rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his head as he was getting extremely frustrated, "Danny, I swear, you are so thick!" And as soon as Dougie said that, he regretted it because he remembered how much Danny hated to be called thick. Dougie couldn't even turn his eyes to Danny's expression because he got shoved against a wall by Danny, who was right up against him, pinning him against the wall, "Danny, what the fuck! Let me go!"

"I AM NOT THICK!" Danny shouted in his lovers face, with pure anger in his eyes.

"More than you think," Dougie said, deciding to make Danny angrier. He only imagined what Danny would do to him. But, Dougie knew that Danny would never hurt Dougie.

Danny held a tighter grip on Dougie and Dougie swore that he saw fire come out of his ears, "TAKE IT BACK! I AM NOT THICK!" Danny repeated.

"No, I'm not taking it back!" Dougie articulated, and Danny bit his bottom lip.

"TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL-" Danny would've continued, but he couldn't think of anything he would do to him.

"Or you'll what?" Dougie inquired, and Danny just stared at Dougie with no word.

Dougie looked into Danny's eyes, they still had the hatred in them, but they held something else as well, and it's the glint Dougie has seen many times before. Lust.

Before Dougie knew it, Danny smacked his lips against Dougie's hard, and he kissed him with so much force, and roughness. Dougie has never seen this side of Danny before, but it's not like he's complaining anyhow.

Dougie smirks into this kiss, as both of their anger is let out. Danny keeps him pinned against the wall, so Dougie doesn't really get to have much room to move around. Danny let go of Dougie, but grabbed Dougie's arse, hoisting him up, and Dougie wrapped his legs around Danny's abdomen. Danny moaned slightly into the kiss, making it become more deeper. Tongues collided, and hearts were beating so fast. No words were spoken, but Danny slammed Dougie against the wall again. Danny broke the kiss, getting each others clothes off quickly. Danny stripped himself out of shirt rapidly. Dougie's hands were already traveling over Danny's chest as Danny was unbuckling his belt, and shoving his trousers and boxers down his legs, and he kicked them off of his ankles. Dougie licked his lips as Danny was now tugging at the end of Dougie's shirt, and he lifted it over his arms, and head and throwing it across the room. Danny knocked Dougie's legs off of his hips, so Danny could get Dougie's pants off.

Danny tore off Dougie's pants, making sure to grab his boxers in his grip while he was there, and succeeded. As soon as they were fully naked, Danny rammed Dougie in the wall again, and Dougie let out a sensual moan, which made Danny shudder, causing Danny to press against Dougie more, no gap in between the two.

Danny's hands roamed Dougie's body hungrily as their lips crashed together again. The two practically fed each others faces off. Their tongues massaged each others messily. Their hands searched each others bodies eagerly. They both broke free from the kiss to breathe. Their breath was uneven, and heavy. Their faces were screwed up in anger still, and Danny hoisted Dougie back up onto himself, making Dougie wrap his arms around Danny's waist like the previous position. Danny carried Dougie to the bed, and threw him down on the bed, so Dougie fell on his back, but Dougie grabbed a hold of Danny's shoulders, making Danny come down with him, falling right on top of him. Unexpectedly, Danny made some sort of growling noise, and it sent shivers up Dougie's spine. Danny began to grind his hips roughly against Dougie's groin, their erections making contact. They both let out a strangled groan.

Danny moved himself as he separated Dougie's legs, and he saw the pre cum ooze off of the tip of Dougie's hard on. Danny licked his lips as he didn't want to waste any time. He settled in between Dougie's legs. Danny grabbed the lube that was sitting on top of the drawer next to him, and he rubbed some on his member before he nudged on Dougie's tight entrance with Danny's head of his manhood.

Everything was still precise and rough, and anger was definitely still involved and Danny slowly entered himself in with out giving Dougie a warning. Dougie's face scrunched up, in pain, but he soon released it in pleasure. Dougie moaned as Danny started to thrust his hips into Dougie, and his face was angry, but determined. Danny kept a hold of Dougie's hips as he plunged himself in and out of Dougie.

"Fuck!" Danny moaned at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if the other band mates could hear him. He's sure anyhow that they already heard the two screaming at each other, and the loud noises of bodies meeting contact of the wall. Danny removed one hand from Dougie's hip, and began to wank Dougie, sending more pleasure to the blondes body, pumping his hand up and down on the shaft, making Dougie moan Danny's name a few times.

It didn't take long for them to send their warnings…

"Dan-I'm gonn-gonna.." Dougie started, his face scrunched up as he came on Danny's chest and Danny's hand.

"Me too!" Danny yelled as he shot his load, deep inside Dougie. Danny pulled himself out, and collapsed on top of Dougie. They both breathed fast and heavily. Danny rolled over on his bed so they both laid next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

Dougie looked over at Danny who was turning his head to look at Dougie was well, "Sorry I called you thick."

"That's nowhere as worse as me saying that you didn't love me," Danny apologized, "Which I am completely and utterly sorry about," He spoke innocently.

The blond smiled at the brunette, "It's fine. But I might call you thick some other times in the future, just so I can get you mad, and have this happen again."


End file.
